An optical particle measuring apparatus (particle counter) may be used so as to measure the number (hereinafter, also referred to as “particle count”) of particles contained in a gas or a concentration (hereinafter, also referred to as “particle concentration”) of the particles. The particle counter suctions a predetermined amount of an atmosphere from a measurement environment, and detects scattered light that occurs when irradiating the suctioned atmosphere with laser light to measure the number of particles or the particle concentration. In addition, a nuclear aggregation particle counter may be used so as to detect fine particles which are difficult to detect using an optical particle measuring apparatus. In the nuclear aggregation particle counter, a gas is allowed to pass through a gas flow passage, which enters a supersaturated state by using a condensate, and the condensate is condensed by using particles in a gas as a nucleus. According to this, the particles are detected after being enlarged.
However, in the above-described particle counter, functionality to perform particle component analysis is typically not included. A dedicated analysis apparatus (for example, gas chromatograph-mass spectrometer (“GC-MS”)) is included separately from the particle counter so as to perform the particle component analysis. According to this, large-scaled facility is involved to perform the particle component analysis, and a long time is taken for the analysis.